


How To Get A Girl Fired...

by flickawhip



Series: Biker!Steph [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Biker!Lita, F/F, Officer!Trish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: .... No comment. :P





	How To Get A Girl Fired...

“Hey Baby Girl...”

Lita had moved to wrap her arms around Trish’s waist, her lips brushing the soft spot just behind Trish’s ear, her nose nuzzled into Trish’s hair. 

“Babe... not at work...”

“Why... afraid we’ll get caught?”

“Yes.”

Trish’s admittance is soft, shy almost and Lita can’t help but grin. 

“Wouldn’t it be worth it?”

“Not if I got fired...”

Trish had turned then, smoothing down her work uniform, her pale brown eyes cloudy with fear, melting Lita’s heart a little. Lita had smiled then, kissing her sweetly even as she backed her up a little against the desk. 

“At least give me a kiss...”

“With you in that...”

Trish had bit her lip, falling silent even as she moved to stroke a hand over Lita’s leather corset and pants, blushing even as she stepped back a little. 

“Not a good idea...”

“Babe...”

Lita had stepped forward again, catching Trish lightly around the waist when she stumbled, tucking her against herself carefully. 

“Officer Stratus...”

“Oh no.”

Trish’s voice was soft, pathetic even as she stepped away from Lita, noting the scowl on her boss’ face. 

“What part of no fraternization did you not understand....”

“Sir....”

“Get out.”


End file.
